new found power
by Gothic-hanyou118899
Summary: when kagome gets turned into demon will she descover a new happiness or run into the wall of deppression?
1. Chapter 1

I GOT AND XBOX360!!!!!!!!!!!wait...i already had one oh well !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!whoo

like many authors i have problems sleepin so i make up story's or parts of stories to keep my self busy thats how pleading guilty started and that is how this one began

plz enjoy

sess ooc

oh and im thinkin of a funny one 2!

don't comment on punctuation...im telling you now it's bad like no periods

to colleen sorry it's not funny but hey kagome is a demon

kira: inuyasha ur MINE

inu: ahh no im not

who said?

inu: this paper does

what paper

inu: well they appear to be some type of legal documents stating my ownership!

nooooo!

inu: looks like i still belong to Rumiko takahashi

yea the best author in the world!

chapter one:

**point of veiw**

kagome woke up

her mind was hazy and everyting was blurred

what happend? she thought scanning around the room. as her eye's settled on sango it all came flooding back

Inuyasha MIroku Sango Shippo and herself had joined with Sesshoumaru to fight with naraku

but she couldn't remember what had happend...did they win? or run with their lives? she doubted that and

settles for them winning.

she saighed and looked at Inuyasha wincing becuase she could see his ragged breaths even from under the blanket

then her eye's followed to another silver haired demon whos despite showing no weakness in battle alsop drew uneven breaths.

shippo was lying with sango and kohaku in the corner who appeared to be fine. she heard footsteps and expecting to see

kaede turned to the door. she was surprised that miroku walked in.

"lady kagome, are you feeling well?"

"y-yea i think so..."

miroku continued to stare at her head

"what are you looking at?"

kagome reached up her fingers to her head.

she screamed

"SHHH!!!" Miroku said grabbing kagome's mouth "you'll wake them all up! calm down!"

miroku released his grip and kagome sucked in breath trying to calme herself

"let me explain before you get mad"

"did he wish me like THIS!!" she said pointing to the raven-black ears that now grew on her head

"no calm down!" miroku answered sitting beside her

"inuyahsa doesn't know but i cannot say it wasn't his fualt"

i-i don't understand

im sure he didn't WANT to do this to you

what do u mean?!

you got hit pretty bad anf after naraku was dead u where dying, InuYasha was badly

wounded but he still went to look at you.Sesshoumaru was with him

inuYasha wasn't gonna let anybody die die so he slit open

his wrist i don't know why he was cut plenty and poured his blood over into your wounds

he said somthing but i couldn't hear...there was this flash and then you looked like this but inuyasha

had passed out.

kagome sat just staring at the wall as miroku continued

Sesshoumar said somthing about an ancient technique that he had never seen done

he said he never knew inuyasha had that inteligence. i hope you understand?

Kagome stood up

i-i n-eed s-some time a-alone she said before walking off twords the door

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kagoem wandered around the forest aimlessly, untill she came opon a large

raoge tree. not touched by the company of any other

_perfect _she thought _thats just how i feel_

only then did the tears come.

They streamed hoplessly down her face

WHY!! she screamed WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME

she said crying harder _i'll never get to go home or see my family it all his fualt_

_he wanted this from the begingin he hates me_

she thought

after hours on end crying her self-pity had dried up and become andger she hated him

he was going to pay

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

almsot every one was awake exept for Sango and kohaku

Sesshoumaru had gone off with promise of return inuyasha, who had just awaken

was setting off to find kagome. He could smell her tears

he didn't know what happend after he passed out only that kagome

was still alive. Yet, he could feel a strong and dangeous anger like

the beast that scrached against his chest day andf night, wanting freedom.

That had to be her.

------------------------------------------------------

kagome could feel her new demonic enegry spark and roar

it was strange liker nothing she had ever felt

it was strong and powerful but before she could concentrate

on it Inuyasha apeared in front of her.

kagome' he breathed looking at her "i didn't i-i im sorry

**SIT!!!! **she screamed voice filled with hate **SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!**

inuyasha went plummeting into the ground he didn't try to get up.

he could feel the deep wounds on his chest re-open. the blood ran thickly into the ground

and for a moment he didn't want to get up. It felt good to just lay there,

the cool ground felt wonderfull agains his feverish skin. but he sat up.

his eye's reflected the pain and saddness he felt inside.

im s-sorry i didn't want you to be a **monster** like me

InuYasha!? kagome said her anger draining away at the look in his face but before

she could say more he had bounded off. she needed to find him, tell him she didn't mean it

she could see all the blood on the ground. It was her fualt he saves her life and she sits him, hurts him.

no wonder why he likes kikyo more than her. She stood shakily to her feet and followed the blood trail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

eh so what y'all think? was it lol im scared about what y'all say! plz read and reivew comments flames deathreats welcome!

yea and read my other crappyp story please!!

aim: vampiresskira

msn:


	2. washed away

hey ya'll chapie 2 now I LOST IT!! i lost the first half and am now trying to write it as i go . but originally shippo and killala played a very big part...

and there was more emotion thats y it's so short now...

I FOUND IT so this is the new updated verson! WOOT!! but i didn't like the shippo part so i took it out along with other stuff .

i got some new anime buso renkin and i LUV IT!! by the awsome man who made ruroni kenshin and another one called black cat

chapter 2 washed away

kagome felt like crying InuYasha had been badly hurt and all the blood had

begun to worry her, she still haden't found him and with evry step the trail ran

thicker. And it was all her fualt. She hurt him, although he would never admit it.

The picture came back, the one where he was being ripped to shreds by a demon, and

she could feel tears prickling at her eye's. She held them back as best she could, not wanting

anyone to see her like this, yes wanting him to see how sorry she was . Soon she saw the blood stop

and collect at the base of a tree. It sickend her to see so much in one place, even though she had

seen it all the time. This time was diffrent this time it was His blood it wasn't just another

poor human that she didn't know. It ran down curling in the groove's of the bark.

"Inuyasha?" she called looking up into the tree

"are you there?" she called and not getting a response, she began to climb.

Now she could see his body lying in the higher branches. Beads of crimson slowly dripping down

"InuYasha?!" panic rose into her voice.

he moved slightly and Kagome relized she had been holding her breath prayin for that small movement.

_no wonder he didn't answer all this blood he must be unconsious _no duh Kagome

she wraped and arm around him and slowly made her way down.

"I hope their ok" sango said with a sigh

"they have been gone for a long time" Miroku added

"wonder what their doing"

"well..." Miroku said, perverted grin plasterd on his face

sango glared at him

"Ah sorry sango..chan"

"should we look for them?" Sango said, ignoring him

"no we need to let them work this out, plus your hurt"

he said coming behind her with a hug

she made no reply but leaned agains him

"mhmm" InuYasha said with a slight wincing nod

"don't move!" Sango said gently ruffling his hair

"how...is kagome..?"

"she's fine your the one to worry about"

"my ..fualt" he wispered

"no it not your fualt and it's not Kagome's fualt!"

"o-ok" he answerd slowly

"you can see every one later but right now u need some sleep"

"uhh-hu" he said slowly drifting into the endless darkness

she smiled as she looked at him, she had better go see that kagome was also alright

she walked into another room and sat down by Kagome who was petting Killala and staring at the floor

"hey"

"hey"

"how are you feeling?" she asked hesitantly

"i can't believe i did that! i didn't even think about how bad he was feeling

and how bad he was hurt he took more hits than any of us!"

"Kagome thats alright"

"No it's not! he did all he could justn to keep me alive

and this is how i thank him!" she said finally

"Kagome it's alright you had a reason to be upset and u didn't mean to hurt him"

kagome let out a sigh and tried to calm herself down

"how is he? and where is Miroku?"

"hes fine" she said with a reasuring smile "the bleeding has gone down and he's asleep right now, Miroku

went with shippo to find somthing to eat...InuYasha and Kohaku are still unslable..."

"i know im sorry"

"that's fine how are you feeling? i mean with being a Hanyou and all?"

"horrible i can't smell or see very well"

"mabey..it's a side affect that..will go away?"

"huh mabey"

"you'll have to ask InuYasha"

"yea..i guess...if he's not too mad"

"i think he's upset..over you..but not mad..i think he thinks ur mad at him..."

"im not mad!" Kagome's eyes began to tear up again "i can't...be mad at him"

"shh it's fine"

"sorry"

"its' ok but now im gonna chek on kohaku ok?"

"ok" she answerd watching Sango walk away

Sesshoumaru walked stealthily through the tree's carfully slipping in and out of the dark shadows.

he didn't have much of a plan...exept to act kool. Mainly his mind was on other things,

rin the fight, kagome's transfomation, inuyasha. He was mostly concerned with Inuyasha, though.

how had he know about that technique? could it be reversed? what other things was he capable of?

years ago seshoumaru hasd tried the same techniqe only to result in faliure, faliure after faliure after faliure.

what had InuYasha done that was diffrent?

he asked himself. His mind drew him back to when InuYasha was little. InuYasha had lived with

him when he was little, at one time before his mother

withdrew him from seshoumaru';s protection. She had left for fear of demons. And to think it was

humans, not demons that killed her off. When InuYasha

was young he had sat in a huge library flipping through pages of very old books, _but surly _

he thought _inuyasha had not been able to retain information at that age! he probably couldn't even read!_

Now sesshoumaru had been thinking so hard about all this that he lost concentration on where

he was going. he then slipped on a wet rock and fell, into a river

that's wat i always wanted to happen the king of grace fall into a river!

rr plzzzz!!!!!


End file.
